A Cursed Land
by Alexandra of May
Summary: My version of what happens when Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin get to Neverland.


**Part 1 - Quite a devilish fairy...**

The whirlwind sent them to the land. That magical land that the Captain did not want to go back and the Dark One feared. And all the others wanted to find to save Henry.

- Are you all right? - Hook looked at them still at the helm. They were all wet, still grasping the ropes that had helped stabilize the Jolly Roger. He looked back at Emma. She gave him a tired look, but nodded. Sighed with relief.

Slowly gaining control of the ship, Hook addressed the waters which now belonged to Neverland.

…

The starry night came quickly and was something magnificent to behold. But they all needed to sleep and they did, going to the cabins the Captain put at their disposal when finally he anchored the ship.

The next morning, when Emma rose to the upper deck, she noticed that Hook was already there with his hand and hook on the helm, sailing gently the ocean waves.

- Good morning, lass. - The baritone voice with a pronounced English accent made Emma's skin shiver.

- Good morning, Hook. - She looked at the island still at distance. - Any predictions on when we will arrive?

- One more day at least. - Hook looked at her more closely and smiled. - Those clothes look good on you. Always said you'd make one hell of pirate, lass.

Emma looked away from him, blushing slightly and settling herself in the uncomfortable clothes that Hook had made available not only to her but to all others. Due to the whirlwind and the storm, the clothes they brought were wet and they had not finished drying during the night.

And while she felt uncomfortable with tight leather pants, a cotton shirt and black bodice, Snow and Regina were not for what she could see when they climbed to the deck. Neither David or Rumpelstiltskin. Sighed, irritated. She knew what could happen. After all, those should be the clothes they wore in the Enchanted Forest.

Hook turned the wheel to port, toward the island, taking the little wind that was felt.

His blue sea eyes settled on the princess. He had thought of her in many ways, but not like that. The clothes that he had made available favored her countenance and her fighter posture, as well as the shape of her slim and dainty body. But it was not that he was focused at the time. He saw her lean over the ship's rail, staring at the island with a thoughtful and serious look. Oh, how he loved to hug her tightly in his arms and make her forget. But he knew how much she cared about her son and how hard it would be to make her forget.

- Does anyone could help me drop the anchor, please? - Hook asked, looking at his new crew.

Without saying anything, David approached the anchor handle and let it down.

- Thanks, mate.

- We've been through this once, pirate. - David replied, slightly annoyed.

Hook smiled.

- Aye, sorry, your Highness.

- Uh, Hook? - Emma rose past two hours, looking for a small boat approaching the ship.

Hook approached her.

- They seem to be the Lost Ones... - he sighed almost with a growl, watching through the monocle.

- Lost Ones? - Emma and Rumpelstiltskin asked.

- The Lost Boys, whatever you want to called them. - Hook growled, more to the Crocodile than for Emma. - And, no, they are not adorable children. - Looked at Snow, David and Regina who had approached the rail.

The small boat pulled up alongside the Jolly Roger.

- Act normally and no harm will happen to you.

- Evil? - Snow asked, frowning. - What harm can a group of children do?

Hook handed her a smirk.

- Oh, they can be very harmful. Believe me, your Highness.

- And what shall we tell them? - Regina asked, turning to the Captain.

One of the boys climbed aboard, followed by three others.

- Shut up and let me do the talking. - It was the last thing Hook could say, whispering to all others who have moved away from the rail, looking at the children.

- Captain Hook, back to Neverland? - The highest and tawny child asked, turning to Hook jumping down from the railing to the deck.

- Aye... – Hook felt Emma freeze next to him.

The child looked around, watching each of them.

- Can I ask what is the nature of your visit to my humble ship, Felix?

- Oh, I was wondering exactly the same thing, Captain. – Felix returned a contemptuous smile.

Suddenly some kind of invisible force made them kneel down without a fight and putting them practically immobile.

- What do you think you're doing, Felix? - Hook inquired, with a grunt. But the child just gave him a smile as he leaned against the rail of the ship.

Feeling a blade caressing his neck, Hook stiffened, his eyes stormy.

- I should ask you the same thing, Captain. - His body tensed up once more upon hearing the female voice whisper in his ear. Reminded him of a past he had left behind when he left Neverland.

- We are making a trip. Just... - Hook said through gritted teeth, furious.

The blade left his neck and leaving behind him, a girl appeared. Emma noted that despite being in her twenties, she had a wisdom shine in her eyes and face, but also of mischief. She wore a dark green and bright tunic, slightly low-cut, that showing her slender body forms, long boots to the knee in the same tone and blonde hair stuck in a bun. She looked at them with a sly smile on her lips.

- A trip, you say? - The girl raised an incredulous eyebrow at Hook, and then stare at everyone else.

- Yes, a trip. That's all we're doing. - Hook retorted, looking at the girl in the eye. Noticed the slight mischievous glint in her glittering green eyes.

- Come on, Tinkerbell, stop playing. - Felix replied to the girl.

The girl turned to the boy, with a sly and compromising smile.

- But Felix... - The girl let out a slight pout. - I just wanted to know why our intrepid and impetuous Captain Hook returned to Neverland.

The boy's gaze turned to the Captain and then at Tinkerbell, smiling at her. The girl turned back to Hook.

- So, Captain? You have a true answer for me? Or should I start to question your... - looked at the remaining, attentive. - ...new crew?

The girl seemed to dance around them, wielding the dagger, making it run like a master who knows his weapon.

- Maybe I should start with this one. - Delivered Tinkerbell.

Emma opened her eyes in astonishment at the feeling of the tip of the dagger in her neck, taking a deep breath and looking directly into the girl bright eyes.

- No! - Hook and David retorted at the same time. Emma felt Hook tense beside her. On the corner of her eye, she noticed that the blue was looking to her neck.

- Uhh, worried, Captain? - Tinkerbell asked in a sing-song tone, surprised. - Maybe I should learn the names of the new members of the Jolly Roger. What do you think, Felix?

- Splendid idea. I know that Peter will love it.

Stroking Emma's neck with the dagger, Tinkerbell approached.

- You first. - The girl gave her a mischievous grin.

Emma took a deep breath, as much as she could by being still.

- Emma Swan. - Delivered, boldly.

- Curious name. - The girl then looked at the others who were right next to her, remembering something. - Emma Swan, eh?

- Yes.

Squinting her eyes, Tinkerbell looked at the light haired man and black as coal haired woman.

- So if you are Emma Swan... - the girl turned the dagger towards the couple. - You must be Prince Charming and Snow White. - She looked at Felix, confirming.

Both Snow and David nodded, saying nothing, doing exactly what Hook said.

- What curious your new crew, Captain. - Tinkerbell looked at another woman. - And you? - She pointed the dagger.

- Regina. - She replied.

- Oh, the Evil Queen. - Tinkerbell looked almost jump of joy upon hearing their names. Then she looked to the last man. - And your name? - The tip of the dagger went towards the throat of the sorcerer.

- Rumpelstiltskin. - He shouted in a whispered voice, trying to remain calm, leaving Hook take the reins of the situation despite not enjoying a bit. Still felt the invisible force to secure him to the ground.

The girl rose up, more surprised with the latter than with the others. Almost dancing, slowly returned to Hook.

- Rumpelstiltskin?! Really?! You are traveling with your Crocodile, Captain?

Hook looked at her, his jaw tense.

- Oh, the Captain lost his voice, Felix.

He could see the fairy starting to glow with rage since he was not answering her.

- I just know that you must have much to do, Tinkerbell. - Hook offered her his most adorable smile. – Me and my crew are just passing through.

- Aw... sending me away? Already? - The fairy pouted slightly approaching in a intimate way of Hook. With a finger, she stroked his jaw, towards the neck and chest. - The last time you were here, you weren`t so eager to send me away. - She said softly, offering her a sly smile.

Hook offered her a cheeky smile and approached his lips to hers, without touching them.

- That was a long time ago, Tink. - He spoke in a soft whispered voice and his eyes upon her. He knew she loved his attention. However, felt Emma`s body tense. In the corner of his eye he noticed that she was watching them intently. - Also, I was thinking of a way to... - He handed her a cheeky and almost loving smile. - Compliment your beauty.

Tinkerbell's hand grabbed his hair tightly, pushing him back while her green eyes stared down at him, blazing with fury.

- Remember the last time you did? Because I still do. - She hissed. Hook felt her breath on his face. His jaw tightened.

- Leave him alone! - Emma looked at the two. Her face a mixture of emotions from anger and fear, also feeling a twinge of jealousy when she saw her so close to Hook.

Surprised that Emma spoke, Tinkerbell looked at her, but didn`t pay her much attention, not when she had Captain Hook in front of her, at her mercy.

- Tinkerbell, end it, please.

Hook felt the tip of the dagger penetrate his skin and her penetrating gaze on his. Saw her bite her lip as she watched what she was doing.

- You don`t have it in you, fairy. - He hissed, dangerously, defiantly.

- Try me, Captain. - Tinkerbell offered him a smirk. - Now it's my turn to make you suffer like you made me suffer. Yes, because I'm very, very angry. - She gave him another smile, full of lust, biting her lip softly. It made him remember what he had done to her and a jolt of pleasure went down his spine. - But I think I even like your silence. Sometimes, it's better when a pirate don`t speak, especially one with your looks. Perhaps is better...

- What do you mean?! - Emma replied, afraid, seeing a line of blood sliding down Hook`s neck. Her heart was beating wildly.

Returning an icy look to Emma, Tinkerbell eventually moved away, shrugging.

- Uh, feisty? – Tinkerbell teased.

- Maybe just a passenger on this ship, but I do not appreciate when you insult my Captain.

- Really?! You seem to have a very protective second mate. - Tinkerbell squinted, cunning. She began to walk from one side to the other.

- She is not my second mate. - Hook growled, staring intently Tinkerbell.

- You're a fairy... You should be... - Emma started to say.

- From where you come from, I`m suppose to be sweet and cuddly? - Interrupted the fairy, looking at her with a sly smile.

- Trust me, Swan. She is neither one thing nor the other. - Hook warned, without looking away from the fairy.

The fairy pretended to be sad and sullen, placing a hand on her heart.

- Oh, really? Well, then let me change your mind, Captain. - Tinkerbell kept her dagger in its sheath, putting a serious expression and looking at him straight in the blue eyes. - Hear my warning, Captain. If you do not leave Neverland until nightfall, you'll have a big problem. - She emphasized the last words.

- And what is this problem? - David asked, worried.

- A problem called Peter Pan - Tinkerbell looked at the prince. - You can only ask your Captain. He had dealt with him before and it was a very nasty thing the last time someone made him angry. - Tinkerbell looked back with another grin at Hook.

With just a nod of her hand to the Lost Ones, they jumped into the boat. Returning a look at Hook, Tinkerbell started to fly, turning into something small and harmless.

The spell that had kept them kneeling lost its effect and all fell forward with the weight they had sustained.

- What the hell was that? - Emma got up, going after Hook that was already up and headed for the helm.

Hook muttered to himself, visibly irritated.

Approaching, leaving so no one should hear, Emma put her hand on his arm and made him turn around.

- Hook. What was that?

- That was an irritant fairy that will inform Pan that we are here. - Hook took the arm of her hand with a jerk.

Hurt, Emma closed her hand into a fist.

- I know I never thought we get to the island without being discovered, but Pan should have given her other functions since... - Looking at Emma, Hook closed his mouth in thin line realizing what he was about to say.

- Since when? - Emma frowned, also angry.

- It's none of your concern, Swan. We should go ashore and start looking for your son. That's what you must worry. Let me worry about the rest.

Despite not say anything, Hook noticed the serious and hurt expression that Emma gave him. He saw her nod slightly and return to her place on the rail near Snow and Charming that were talking about something he didn`t want to know about.

Breathing out, furious, Hook went to his cabin, to find the map of Neverland.

...

**Ps: I had this idea before Comic Con and then I enhanced it when Adam and Eddy said that Tinkerbell was going to have a complicated relationship with someone on the ship, and I instantly thought of Hook of course. **

**So I hope you like this start on my version of what happen in Neverland once they get there. And I hope you follow... **

**Reviews? **


End file.
